


For you taste like icecream.

by caitpaige101



Series: Two week challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet in a store..They go for icecream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I try my dab hand at writing sterek. Short but sweet. I write this the other day for twitter user readingaddict01
> 
> Hope this is ok

Stiles saw Derek. He loved Derek bad boy attitude. The way his eyes glowed if he stood in direct light. Stiles couldn't stop looking at Derek.   
Everything about Derek stood out. From his leather jacket to his tight jeans. Stiles gathered up the courage to talk to him.  
He walked over slowly trying to look casual, and failing.   
"Um..hi" he spoke quietly.

Derek turned his head slowly and saw the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He played it cool though.  
"What do you want?" He asked the man  
"Oh.um..I'm stiles. I just wanted to say hi. I thought you umm. You looked nice." Stiles blurted out. 

His cheeks red, blushing. He didn't usual talk to cute strangers  
Derek blushed at this He didn't usual blush, but when a had some guy calls you cute you blush  
"Um..Thanks. you look nice too." Derek replied  
Stiles couldn't believe it.   
"I'm stiles. Sorry if this is creepy. I don't usually do things like this. You know. Talk to cute strangers"  
"Yeah me niether, Derek by the way" Derek replied a smile flashing on his face   
"I..I was wondering if you would like to go out..somewhere."  
"Somewhere with you?" Derek asked making sure  
"Yeah. I was thinking maybe ice cream. Cliché I know but it's hot." You're hot he thought  
"Ice cream sounds good. Want to go now or.." Derek asked  
"If you're free" Stiles stuttered not believing this was happening  
"Yep.lets go"

The icecream parlour was easy to find and they found a booth seat. They sat and talked. After a while stiles was able to speak without Stuttering. Stiles looked at Derek lips. His kissable lips. He was so passion ate as he spoke about his hobbies but stiles couldn't focus.

"Stiles if you want to kiss me then just ask. I won't object" Derek smirked  
"Can..can I um.."  
He was saved asking as Derek lent foward.  
Connecting thier lips in a soft delicate kiss.   
"Guess I should grab your number" Stiles joked as they broke apart  
"Yeah I think you should"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts.  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Tumblr: caitpaige101.tumblr.com
> 
> Or leave them in the comments below


End file.
